God Gave Me You
by BabyyBre
Summary: based off Blake Shelton's song, "God Gave Me You." A love story. From "Don's Serect." and "Almost Married."


**God Gave Me You**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span>Moments between Sara Miller and Don Flack. Came up with this idea when I was listing to Blake Shelton's "God Gave Me You."

It's a cute little love story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or CSI: NY

* * *

><p>- God Gave Me You -<p>

Don Flack smiled when he saw her walk on stage with her band. He smiled when she noticed him and waved. He laughed, when she turned to the crowd and smiled and called out into the mic, "How you all doing tonight?" He smiled when he heard the Brooklyn accent. He couldn't help to think about how luckily he was to have her when she started to sing.

"**I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<strong>

But you stay here right beside me  
>Watch as the storm goes through<br>And I need you."

__Flashback.__

Don walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He was pissed off. A criminal, who attacks little kids, slipped from his grasps today. He threw his jacket on the couch and found his way into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for a beer when he noticed her.

She was wearing black shorts, one of his t-shirt and her hair into a ponytail. "Hi." She said softly. "Bad day?" She asked, making her way towards the man she loved.

He shook his head, yes. He was afraid to speak. He didn't want to sound angry, and scare her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I love you, Don." She told him with a smile. "How about I give you a back massage and we watch some Criminal Minds? I hear the new episode tonight is supposed to be good."

She waited for a second before she pulled and took his hand, bringing him over the couch. She sat behind him and started to massage his back. He grabbed the remote and turned the channel to CBS. "Thank you." He said, after twenty mintues.

"No problem." She smiled. "Better than a beer?"

"I'd take you over a beer any day." Don looked over to the TV. "Who do you think I'd be in this show?"

"Derek Morgan." She quickly answered.

He laughed, "What? Why him?"

"Baby, no offense. But you don't got the brains like Spencer or Garcia but you do got the muscles like Derek. Danny would be Spencer. God knows what he can do with his brain." They both looked at each and laughed.

"**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you."**

Don smiled when he saw Sara behind the mic, the spotlight on her, as she sang out her new song with everything she had. Her smile reminded him, of the first day they meet.

__Flashback__2007.__

Don knocked on her trailer door. She opened the door, wrapped up in a purple blanket. "I'm Det. Don Flack. Can I talk you for a couple minutes?"

She opened the door. She looked at him and asked, "Can I see your badge?" Don gave up his badge, and handed it to the woman. "It's real. Come in." She faked smiled, letting him in. She sat down on the ratted old couch, never showing a smile.

"Are you alirght?" Don asked in concern.

"No. Does it look like it?" She snapped at him.

Don could see the bruise on her face starting to show. "It's just going to be a few questions, Sara. Do you know who attacked you?" He asked getting right to the point.

"No one attacked me, Okay?" She looked down to the ground.

"Don't bullshit me." Don said to her. She looked up to him surprised. "I know someone attacked you. So, just tell me who or what happened and we can get this over with a lot quicker."

She smiled, a real smile, at him. "I know who attacked me. Do you know all my life; I lived in the same neighborhood as the Tanglewoods Boys. My brothers, Carmine was with them until Marcello had him join the miltary." Sara told him. "I changed my last name when I became a model and I think they found that out."

"What was your last before?"

"Sara Salvorte." She anwsered Don. "Is that all? I'd like to go back to singing and rasing money."

Don laughed. "For yourself?"

"No, smartass. For the children." She smiled again. "Don't you know how to read?"

"**There's more here than what were seeing  
>A divine conspiracy<br>That you, an angel lovely  
>Could somehow fall for me<br>You'll always be love's great martyr  
>Ill be the flattered fool<br>And I need you **

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you."**

Don smiled as she looked at him as she sung the line, "That you, an angel lovely. Could somehow fall for me." He remembered their first fight and how it got stopped by yelling, "You're an angel." To her. He remembers the moment where she looked pissed with the smile on her face, and the moment where he knew he won the fight.

__Flashback.-_

"I hate you!" Sara screamed at him. She slammed the door, like a teenager does when they get grounded. "I'm not five! I know how to look out for myself, DONALD!"

Don sighed, as he got from his seat on the couch and said, "I'm sorry! But a killer is on the loose in New York, killing girls who look JUST LIKE YOU."

Sara looked at him and didn't know what to say. She screamed in frustion and anger, trying to come up with words in her head. "But you stuck….Don…ah, I fucking hate you!" She yelled at him. "I hate you!"

"No," He smiled. "You love me and you know it."

She slammed her purse on the kitchen table. "No! I hate you! No one is coming to kill me, Don. Why don't you understand that?"

"Your already an angel…" Don began to say and he noticed that Sara's hand went from fist form to a bit more relaxed. "You already an angel, Sara. And I don't need you to be in heaven. I need you here with me." He sighed, "I just worry. I don't want to lose you until we are in rocking chairs, holding hands."

She still looked angry. "You mean that?"

"Yes." He anwsered her. "I just want to make sure that no one is going to hurt you, Sara. I didn't mean for you to think that I don't trust you. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." She said after a couple minutes.

"**On my own I'm only  
>Half of what I could be<br>I can't do without you  
>We are stitched together<br>And what love has tethered  
>I pray we never undo."<strong>

Don relaxed into his seat and closing his eyes, listing to the love of his life singing. He drifted to one of the best memories he had with her since they meet.

__Flashback. May 13th 2010__

Don brought Sara to a small beach in Long Island that Danny told him about. "Donnie, what are we doing here?" Sara asked.

"Surpise." he went to the other side of the car and helped her out, handing her, her crutches. They were at a beach that was empty. He put a black blanket down on the sand and helped her sit down. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm good, worry wart." She laughed. "This is nice." She looked around and took what surrored them.

Don sat in back of her. He held her in his arms. "It is nice." He agreed with her. He felt the black box in his left pocket burn a hole. He finally made up his mind, and he took the black box out and sat it in front of Sara.

"What's this?" She asked grabbing the box. She opened it and smiled. "Don?"

"Sara. I love you and every minute I spend with you is like living in heaven. You make me smile with ease, you make me laugh with your giggle, you make me feel so good about myself even if you are the one in trouble. It's like you are an angel that was made just for me." He took a deep breath. "An bposfaidh tu me?" (Will you marry me? - Irish)

Sara was in shock. He face was frozen on the ring. It took Sara a couple minutes before she realized this was real and he was waiting for an answer. His face looked a little panicky. She wasn't dreaming.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" Sara yelled. "I love you so much!"

He kissed her, then put the ring on her finger. "You like it?"

"I love it. I love it. It's beautiful." Don kissed her cheek.

"Sei stupendo, Don." (Italian - your amazing, don.)

"**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you, gave me you  
>Gave me you"<strong>

Don didn't hear the song ending. But he felt the warm hand that squeezed his. "Baby," He heard her voice say. "Did I bore you?"

"No." He opened his eyes. He looked into her eyes, leaned in and kissing her. "I'm glad God gave me you."


End file.
